comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wreckage (Earth-7045)
Cold, distant, quiet among Decepticons, Wreckage is the indiscriminate, hot-blooded, stone-cold destroyer, a bringer of destruction, and a counterpart to the hot-wired Brawl. Deliberate and methodical in his attacks, he enjoys getting up close and personal to his targets and watching his foes squirm in agony as his twin swords cut deep below their armor. Circuits popping and vital processors sizzling to uselessness are the music he longs to make, and none of the Decepticons can argue with his taste for making Autobots suffer. Even though he’s an avid supporter of Megatron, and he’s been involved in his share of Decepticon victories, he’s not considered to be one of their more reliable or trustworthy soldiers. He has a bad habit of caving under pressure, which makes him a poor candidate for leading missions. And all things considered, that’s not going to clear up any time soon. But that doesn’t stop him from thinking he deserves to be Megatron’s right-hand man more than Starscream. History to be added Powers & Abilities Wreckage= |-| Ultracon= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Armored personnel carrier alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Driving' *'Military Protocol' *'Expert Combatant' *'Expert Marksman' *'Weapons Proficiency' *'Skilled Tactician' *'Intimidation' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Doesn't take situational pressure well. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *APC alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Machine guns/blades': energy blades that form from his guns. They even combine to form a rotating blade. *'APC mode gun': mounted on the back of the vehicle. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Monoplex (Earth-7045) Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:White Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Red Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Red Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Primal Vanguard members (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Ultracons (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Driving Category:Expert Combatant Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Intimidation Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Gun Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Weapon Proficency Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters